


众神的七弦琴

by Wings1827



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 老超少蝙【注】：十分十分十分十分OOC！！！请务必慎入！慎入！慎入！





	众神的七弦琴

布鲁斯不知道这种感觉是从何而起。

那就仿佛是一颗种子，自然而然的便在他心底最为柔软的地方埋下，然后在他的血脉中盘踞，再牢牢地把一切融进他的骨肉，他的魂灵。那是小巷中的道歉和温暖的拥抱，是镁光灯下的温柔的目光和无声的支持，是在迷茫和无措时最为信赖的存在。

他为此疑惑过也困扰过，而一切都在青春期第一个悸动的梦中得到了解答。那一片美好的幻境里，男人嘴唇柔软声音低沉，勾起他身体中翻涌的欲望。他感到火热的亲吻和爱怜的抚摸，他看到斑白鬓角上晶莹的闪光，以及蔚蓝眼眸中饱含的爱意和微笑。

次日他带着恍惚的笑容和小腹的黏腻醒来，然后对着自己的早餐发呆脸红。少年的心情总是热烈而莽撞，再次见面他便支支吾吾的吐露，面颊通红却仍旧倔强的看着对方，满心欢喜的期待着想象中的答案。

然而成年之前他被俄狄浦斯情结和错觉搪塞，成年之后他只得到了一个敷衍的亲吻，时间甚至没能超过三十秒，还是在他五年坚持不懈的追求——或者软磨硬泡之下。而在那之后，超人的工作似乎一下子就多了起来，尽管正义联盟一直运作良好，从不需要他有什么特殊的加班。

布鲁斯知道这就是那个人表示拒绝的方式，而长时间的追逐也令疲惫开始展露。他的那些小计划和目标已经足够牵扯精力，还要经营一个不学无术的花花公子的面具。他试着与不同的人约会，漂亮的男孩女孩，但每一次都在接吻时以失败告终。

他忘不掉那个温度，那个触感，那种只属于对方的味道。尽管他们只有三十秒的亲密无间。

布鲁斯把自己深深的埋进那片红色的布料中，让那些滚烫而赤裸的皮肤与光滑的织物能够紧紧相贴，并因为那略显冰冷的触感而闷哼。汗水沿着他的肌肉划下，给那片红色染上深色的痕迹。仿佛要发泄什么一样，布鲁斯粗暴的撸动着自己的阴茎，他咬住一小块布料，幻想着那双大手落在自己身上的感觉。

这是某次战斗后克拉克丢下的披风，因为它已经严重磨损到无法修复。布鲁斯不知道自己当时为何会偷偷藏起来，而现在一切看起来都是那么顺理成章。他唾弃自己的行为，却又暗自窃喜当时下意识的保留。两种感情啃噬着充满空虚和渴望的心脏，在叠加的情欲中扼住他的咽喉。

布鲁斯大口的呼吸着，似乎这样就能让那布料上残留的气味萦绕他周身。他在急促的呻吟中模糊不清的咕哝着克拉克的名字，在汗水唾液和泪水的混合中粗暴的抚慰自己。空气开始变得燥热而充满情欲的气息，在细微的啜泣中，他终于达到了高潮。

“布鲁斯。”

那个不可能出现的声音在不远处响起，是布鲁斯根本无法忘记的音色和语调。在余韵的迷糊和高潮后疲惫的积压下，他只觉得那不过是想象中的一个幻听。所以他像往常一样，对着面前的空气露出一个恍惚的，却带着深深迷恋和喜爱的微笑。

“克拉克。”他向着那一片冰冷的空气伸出手，想象着能够碰触到那温热干燥的手掌，喃喃着隐藏在心底无法熄灭的爱意，“我爱你。”

但这一次，他的手被握住了。那只手温热、干燥而有力，就像他无数次在梦中，在抚慰自己时想象的那样。这让布鲁斯立刻睁开了眼睛，而超人正站在他的床边，哥谭难得的月光落在他身上，在他的鬓角上闪耀着银色的光辉。男人满脸担忧，正握着他那只沾满精液的手掌。

“你来做什么，超人。”布鲁斯试图收回手，他低低的吼叫着，试图维护自己仅剩的尊严，“哥谭没有需要你从树上抱下来的猫！”

但是克拉克只是安静的看着他，将他满身的狼藉以及身下被脏污的织物尽收眼底。布鲁斯的喉咙里发出更多的低吼，听上去像一只受伤的野兽。他几乎是不顾一切的试图挣开克拉克，哪怕会因此弄伤自己。超人长时间的沉默让他狼狈不堪，布鲁斯已经开始无法按捺下身体上的颤抖。

然后下一秒，他被拥进了一个解释的怀抱。那双能够举起星球的双手，此刻正牢牢地环在他的腰间和背上。布鲁斯有些不知所措的贴上对方的胸口，那种自从他八岁起就没再遗忘过的气味，立刻盈满了他的鼻间，迅速的安抚了他不安和焦躁。克拉克轻声的哄着他，就像很久以前他因为噩梦而久久无法入睡时一样。

“我不再是小孩子了，克拉克。”他把脸埋进对方的肩膀，带着一点惨淡的笑意嘀咕，“不再需要’肯特叔叔陪睡觉’了。”

“是的，你不是小孩子了。”克拉克却把他搂的更紧了一些，语气怀念而留恋，“你已经长大，成为了一个坚定、自制而正直的人。是我一直在忽略，一直在逃避面对真正的你。”

他抬起布鲁斯的脸颊，在那震惊的目光中缓慢的露出一个微笑。

“我还拥有那个机会吗？布鲁斯？”克拉克爱恋的亲吻着他的额头和鼻梁，“你还会像当年那样，兴高采烈的欢迎我成为你人生中的一员吗？”

眼前的画面似乎模糊了几秒，然后他感到粗糙的拇指划过他的眼角，克拉克正在与他额头相抵，那双令他迷恋的眼中，满是属于他一人的热切柔情。一瞬间，所有的一切都不再重要，他只需要一个简单的单词，就能够拥有渴望的全部。

“永远。”

他听见自己的声音。

 

克拉克用他的吻再一次点燃了布鲁斯。那根舌头这一次强硬的闯进他的口中，宣誓主权一般的舔舐勾缠，霸道的将其中的每一寸领土都染上自己的色彩。布鲁斯在这过于热烈的吻中不由自主的颤抖，他只能紧紧地攀住克拉克的肩膀，努力的在这个令人窒息的吻中获得氧气。而在克拉克起身的时候，他的舌头甚至恋恋不舍得探了出去，直到对方轻声哼笑才意识到。

这让布鲁斯蓦地满脸通红，但下一秒他的羞恼情绪全都被咽了回去，因为克拉克第一次在他面前脱下了衣服。氪星之子的身体并不像他所想的那般光洁无瑕，那些代表着功勋的伤疤盘错虬结，有一些甚至横贯了他的胸口和腹部。而在他褪下自己的裤子时，布鲁斯下意识的吞咽了一下。

“还满意你所看到的吗？”他的小动作，让克拉克忍不住的调笑，“布鲁斯？”

而布鲁斯已经顾不上回答，那根巨大的氪星阴茎，正气势汹汹的挺立在他的面前，而胀大的囊袋和凸起的青筋更给它增添了气势。布鲁斯小心的探出手去，握住了那根火热的楔子，他仿佛被勾引了一般，鬼使神差的在那圆润的龟头上吮了一口。

下一秒他就被按进了床中，克拉克贪婪而凶狠的啃咬吮吻着他的嘴唇，窒息感让他只能在对方身下软软的挣扎。而那根巨物则在他的腿根处来回摩擦，火热的温度让那处的肌肉不由自主的颤抖。而克拉克的双手也在他身上不停地游走，从挺立的乳头到湿润的下体，那双手几乎没有放过他身体的任何一处。这近乎猥亵的动作反而让他的阴茎无比兴奋，没多久就兴高采烈的顶住了克拉克的小腹。

“喜欢？”克拉克微笑着啄吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，用两根手指轻轻地揉捏碾磨他挺立的乳珠。

“不要问我！”他勉强咽下一声呻吟，鼓作气恼的用低吼回应。

“我只是在确保我的爱人感受到了欢愉。”

捕捉到某些词语的布鲁斯，似乎又肉眼可见的红了一些，但羞耻感还是阻止了他开口。作为替代，他微微往上挺了挺胸，把自己的乳肉完全的送进那只手中。

“你不需要任何的忍耐，布鲁斯。”克拉克的嘴唇在他的脖颈和肩膀上流连，“把你自己交给我，如果你愿意信赖我。”

“……狡猾的氪星人。”布鲁斯粗鲁的咕哝了一句，然后就被身上的人捏住的脸颊，“容我提醒现在最不需要的就是煞风景。”

“狡猾的小坏蛋。”似乎料到他会这么说一样，克拉克稍微用力咬了一口那嘟起的嘴唇。

“说以你到底行不行啊。”布鲁斯抬腿碰了碰那根大阴茎，然后眯起眼睛拉出长音，“爹——地——？”

某处的开关似乎被突然打开。克拉克的吻如狂风暴雨般落了下来，柔软的舌头和坚硬的牙齿在他身体的每一处都留下了痕迹，尤其是敏感的脖颈和腰间，以及被吸吮玩弄到肿大艳红的乳头。而他只能瘫软在对方的身下，发出沉迷的带着哭腔的呻吟。

尽管如此，当那些手指碰触到他的穴口时，布鲁斯还是立刻就绷紧了身体。克拉克立刻安抚的亲吻他，手指也只是在那里轻轻的打转，但那紧致的入口却丝毫没有松懈的迹象。

“你需要彻底的放松。”克拉克抬起了他的双腿，将他的下体完全展露出来。

“什……呃！！！！”

布鲁斯的呼吸似乎停了几秒，当那根柔软、温柔而湿润的物体贴上来时。克拉克在他的肛口出舔舐吸吮，不是还会用牙齿轻轻的拉扯撕咬。那头软的物体毫不犹豫的破开了阻扰，探进了那火热的内里。克拉克的鼻子则顶在湿漉漉的会阴上，他甚至空出一只手揉捏玩弄饱胀的囊袋。布鲁斯听到自己急促的呼吸和混乱的呻吟，他用力的挣动着身体，但下体却被克拉克牢牢地抓在手中，恣意的舌奸。

“克……呃嗯……克拉克……”一股麻痒从他身体深处冒出，前所未有的感觉让布鲁斯突然感到慌张，他下意识就抓住了克拉克的头发。

“没事的布鲁斯，你只要放松就好。”克拉克终于抬起头，与他交换了一个略显腥涩的亲吻，“相信我，布鲁斯。”

他大概点头了，又或者根本没动，升腾的难耐欲望让他有些意识不清。接着下一秒他就感到自己被分成了两半，火热的巨物贯穿了他的身体，并且试图挤进他身体更深的地方。饱胀感和轻微的疼痛让他有点呼吸困难，周遭的一切似乎都变得空白，他唯一能感受到的只有克拉克的亲吻，以及他低声的安抚。布鲁斯抬起头，迎上那因欲望而颜色变深的眼眸，格外虔诚的落下一吻。

“就，操我。”他在啃咬的间隙呢喃，然后又重复了一边那个单词，“爹地。”

那根巨大的氪星阴茎立刻抽动了起来，每一次都快速而精准的顶弄在他的前列腺上，然后捅进他身体的更深处。他被牢牢地固定在床铺间，任由克拉克喜好的操干。他以一个稳定的频率操干着布鲁斯的身体，而他每一处的敏感点都被好好的照料着，过了好一会布鲁斯才意识到自己正高声尖叫。

“卡……卡尔……吻我……求你吻我……”

在不断积累的欲望之中，布鲁斯眼角发红的低声开口，少有的呼唤着克拉克的氪星名字。那人间之神格外温柔的凑过身去，吻掉那些沾在纤长睫毛上的水珠，然后给了他一个缠绵的深吻。

“你永远不必请求，布鲁斯。我会给你你想要的一切。”

克拉克的语气是那么温柔，但是下体的动作却变得越发狠戾。突然间的转变让布鲁斯无法做出任何回应，他只有惊叫一声，然后紧紧地攀着那坚实的臂膀，直到——

高潮来临的太过猛烈，等到布鲁斯回神时发现自己居然在轻轻地啜涕，与克拉克之间变得黏腻不堪。他感到自己的腹部微微发胀，而那些浓稠的精液还在源源不断的涌入。克拉克安抚的亲吻着他的耳朵，然后让他趴伏在自己的胸口，格外温柔的摩挲他汗湿的后背。

“克拉克？”

又一次的高潮让布鲁斯变得困顿不堪，他在迷糊中努力的开口，他的手指紧紧地抓着男人，似乎生怕对方会突然消失不见。

“我在，布鲁斯。我在。”克拉克把他紧紧地禁锢在自己的怀里，“所以，睡吧。”

他听着那呼吸和心跳都逐渐的轻缓下来。布鲁斯的重量沉沉的压在他的心头之上，让某种他已经失去很久的情绪再一次满溢胸口。克拉克知道他有好多事需要同布鲁斯解释，包括他的拒绝和冷淡，包括他怯懦的逃离。

但此刻他知道自己已经什么都不用担心，因为他的珍宝正在自己怀中沉睡。

 

—FIN—


End file.
